


Excursion

by Ourliazo



Series: A Brief Foray [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gore, Humor, Jurassic World AU, Velociraptors, Warning: Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourliazo/pseuds/Ourliazo
Summary: Tsuna works in the famous Jurassic World, overseeing the petting zoo with the tiny herbivores running around at his knees. Therefore, it makes no sense why he's being conscripted by the rather terrifying owner, Reborn, into going on an excursion to Isla Sorna, where the wild dinosaurs roam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Jurassic World AU, all of them are adults.

"This way, this way!" Ryohei bellows, leading a massive group of tourists down the road.

Just back from the pterodactyl exhibit, some are a little green from nausea and all of them are shaky. It's a good sign, Ryohei knows, because Chrome and Mukuro are still as extreme as ever.

Admittedly, maybe snatching up any hecklers in the audience and then dropping them from the highest part of the enclosure's dome is a bit too much. The hecklers get caught before they hit the ground, but still. Maybe Ryohei is over thinking things considering Reborn hasn't done anything yet despite what has to be numerous complaints.

Speaking of Reborn, the tyrannosaurus rex exhibit a block away suddenly fills with screams of absolute, bone chilling terror.

Ryohei's tourists jolt and move like a school of fish to the side of the road furthest from the source of screams. A few of the children begin to whimper and the adults look close to just sprinting straight for the ferry to take them away from the island.

"Ah! That must be the extreme owner and his extreme friend!" Ryohei explains to the tight ball of tourists. "Reborn also doubles up as the carer for our tyrannosaurus rex, Leon!"

If anything the mass of people only shuffle into a smaller ball and a few high pitched whines escape.

Ryohei shrugs. Some people just can't handle the extreme extremeness of dinosaurs. "Come on! To the next exhibit!"

One more enclosure and Ryohei has to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

The young couple in the gyrosphere gape at the massive herd of dinosaurs, from long limbed apatosaurus who can reach the tallest trees to the compact and armoured ankylosaurus whose spikes and wrecking ball tail are something to stay very far from.

The translucent ball the couple is sitting inside is nothing more than a tiny speck to the largest dinosaurs as the herbivores makes their lazy way across the open plains dotted in trees, occasionally stopping to nibble at the flora which has also been genetically tampered with.

Lambo huffs in amusement at the couple as they guide the gyrosphere hesitantly closer to the gentle giants. He can tell the exact moment they see him as the ball jerks to the side suddenly and they start flailing their arms.

He always enjoys freaking out the tourists. He smirks and stands from his crouch on a particularly loveable apatosaurus and walks easily down the tall dinosaur's back, tossing his braids over his shoulder as he easily manoeuvres the shifting terrain underneath him.

The couple open their mouths in soundless screams as Lambo steps onto the long tail and slides down gracefully, jumping at the end to drop onto a triceratops. He straddles the dinosaur's shoulders and uses his knees to nudge the male sideways. He gives a little wave to the couple as his new ride moves off, the gyrosphere stationary as they gape at him.

It's a pity he can't play with them some more, because he's got quite a few tricks under his belt. Unfortunately, the owner of Jurassic Word has called him in, and no one makes Reborn wait.

* * *

"Come on, Squalo!" Takeshi coos. The microphone winding around his ear and resting just in front of his mouth picks up the coaxing and blasts it out of speakers attached to the bleachers.

The thousands of watchers wait in breathless anticipation. The largest dinosaur in Jurassic World, a mosasaur, stays firmly hidden even as the prepared meat dangles tantalisingly above the water.

Usually they use great white sharks for this but, well, the mosasaur eats a lot so they tend to tie a few different farm animals together. The clump of meat is twice Takeshi's size and far less bloody than the previous renditions because kids watch this presentation.

Usually Takeshi loves the wait, the way seconds drag into minutes and your whole body is tense, just waiting for the hidden predator to burst through the surface and demonstrate just why every single thing that has ever entered the water has never come out.

It's a pity but Takeshi really doesn't have time for this because the owner has called him in. He has no idea why, although maybe because that trio of girls fell in yesterday… though Takeshi has no way to control how stupid the tourists are. If someone wants to climb the railings for a selfie and then fall in, that's really not his problem.

It was funny though.

"Squalo," Takeshi sighs in fond exasperation. "These nice people are waiting for your beautiful face, are you really going to deny them?"

The fact that Squalo doesn't answer is answer enough.

* * *

Tsuna giggles as the stegosaurus baby bumps into his leg and stumbles back, dazed from the collision. The baby swings his little spiky tail around to try and regain balance and the nubby spikes running along the baby's spine make the picture all the more adorable.

The children around Tsuna stare in awe at the tiny dinosaurs, and off in the next pen Tsuna's co-workers are patiently picking up the kids and depositing them onto saddles that adorn the many petting zoo animals.

"Natsu, you have to watch where you're going," Tsuna admonishes jokingly and crouches to lift the baby into his arms.

Natsu can barely reach Tsuna's mid-calf but wow is he heavy. Tsuna hums and nuzzles the stegosaurus, unwilling to put him down because he's just such an adorable thing.

Tsuna blinks in confusion at a tug on his shirt and peers down only to find a tiny parasaurolophus staring up at him from hip height, a mouthful of Tsuna's shirt in between the dinosaur's jaws. The baby gives Tsuna the biggest, poutiest look that should not be on a dinosaur and Tsuna crumbles.

"It's okay," Tsuna coos, dropping to the floor so he could have Natsu in his lap and still be able to pet the generally bi-pedal herbivore. He strokes the jutting strip of bone on the dinosaur's head that curves just the smallest bit downward. "I love you too."

At those words the entire petting zoo seems to freeze and suddenly all of the tiny dinosaurs are wobbling their way towards Tsuna, clambering over him and nipping at his clothes. Tsuna goes down with a squeak and instantly get buried under the adorableness.

Reborn can wait a little while.

* * *

Hayato stares into the glass tank where the newest creation stands, peering up at the scientist with slit pupils the colour of a forest fire. Shoichi stands next to him and seems to be scribbling something down on his tablet, the technology far more useful than paper. A quiet moment passes between the two glasses wearing men.

"Shoichi," Hayato hums.

"Yeah?" the red head mumbles back.

"What the fuck is it?"

Shoichi pauses and looks over at Hayato in confusion and then down at the newest dinosaur. Realisation brightens his face and he nods. "I have no idea."

"…What do you mean you 'have no idea'?" Hayato grits out. "These things cost millions of dollars just to hatch and you're telling me you have no idea what that money went into?"

Shoichi shrugs. "Byakuran just kind of went through a list and selected traits. It's not even a hybrid dinosaur, it's a… I don't know what it is."

"Who the hell let Byakuran decide shit?!" Hayato explodes, whirling around to face Shoichi completely.

"He's a major benefactor-"

"He's a major pain in the ass!" Hayato cuts over the red head. "He knows shit all about genetics, he should not be able to pick the next creature we make!"

"Too late for that," Shoichi drawls.

"Did you just drawl at me?" Hayato scoffs. "You are spending way too much time with that Spanner weirdo."

Shoichi looks contemplative for a moment. "It might just be the new medication I'm on for stomach aches. I decided I needed something stronger after that mosasaur incident."

Hayato sighs and mumbles something about baseball idiots.

Shoichi ignores the interruption and continues on. "Plus that whole 'take your pet for a walk day' that Reborn insisted on did not help things. But here, instead of lingering on trauma, let me show you something." The scientist taps at the corner of his tablet and the lights flick off.

"… Why the fuck is that creature glow in the dark?"

* * *

Mukuro stands on the protruding glass tower of the pterodactyl enclosure and scans the amusement park with heterochromatic eyes. His flock darts through the air inside the dome beneath his feet, gliding around his territory or perching in trees to watch the next batch of tourists stumble their way through the maze of well protected corridors inside the dome.

The platform on top of the tower is high enough that Mukuro can not only see the entirely of Jurassic World, but also the ocean on every side of the island and the curvature of the Earth itself.

Chrome runs her hands along the beak of the large pterodactyl beside her and the dinosaur screeches, shifting on the glass of the platform and scratching it with sharp talons. The second one behind her responds with a shriek and steps forward to nudge Chrome, having to duck down to reach the woman's height.

"Mukuro," Chrome speaks up, glancing the man standing almost at the edge of the platform. If he moved any further he would drop ten stories to the curved dome beneath. "Lancia says we're going to be late."

The man glances over his shoulder and smirks. "Reborn can handle a few minutes more without our lovely company."

"But don't you want to see…  _him_?"

Mukuro's smirk falls away and he looks out to the dense forest that hides the restricted area from view, only the barest glint of light reflecting off of barbed wire and shiny metal enclosures can be seen through the dark foliage of the trees.

"Let's go," Mukuro orders.

The man reaches for the cylindrical sheath sitting at the small of his back and the metal slides into his hand with ease. As Mukuro strides for the end of the platform he whirls the collapsed metal pole until it clicks into place, six times its original length and almost as tall as Mukuro, along with three wickedly sharp points at one end.

He takes the next three steps, and without a hint of hesitation, he drops off the tower's edge and plummets.

Lancia kicks up a vicious gust of wind as the dinosaur's wings beat down and he dives off the edge, the pterodactyl a blur before latching it's talons onto the fully extended metal either side of Mukuro's hand and smoothing the dive into proper flight. Chrome and the last pterodactyl soon join them, soaring above Jurassic World.

* * *

The new staff member sobs as he presses back against the gate harder, the only way out of the enclosure, leaning as far away from the apex predators as he can possibly get.

"Open the gate," the staff member chokes out. "Please, God, just  _open the gate!_ "

Above, lining the catwalks that stretch along the enclosure's walls and across the paddock, are hardened security personnel that don't shift a muscle from where they're aiming specially modified assault rifles at the circling predators below.

Four velociraptors, hooked talons and razor teeth gleaming in the sun, slowly advance on the human stupid enough to fall into their territory. Their movements are graceful and lazy, knowing that their human won't deny them a meal.

"Sir?" one of the security personnel murmurs, not daring to take her eyes off the velociraptors. "What are your orders, Sir?"

The man standing on the catwalk beside her, the only one not in standard uniform, has his forearms braced on the railing as he casually leans over for the best view. A soft wind tugs at the black coat resting on his shoulders and the gleam of red cloth around his trailing sleeve is a warning.

The man huffs in amusement when one of the raptors signals for him to join the meal. He waves off both the raptor and the security dismissively.

"But, Sir..." the woman stutters.

The man glances at her in apathy. "If they act like an herbivore, they get bitten to death like one."

The new staff member manages a short, piercing scream before his cry cuts off into a gargle and the desperate thrashing turns into feeble twitches. The velociraptors block anything else from view as they crowd around the human and continue to rip open the still alive prey.

It's not an exaggeration to say that Kyouya Hibari is more dangerous than anything on the island.

* * *

The velociraptor trainer is the last to turn up at the meeting point, the rest of the staff already standing around the private helicopter. Eyes track the reclusive man as he strides right past them all and takes a seat in the helicopter's passenger side, closing the door firmly after himself.

"Um," Tsuna begins. "So what did you want us all for, Reborn?"

The owner of Jurassic World smirks, which means they'll be lucky to still have all of their limbs by the end of this. "We're going on an excursion," Reborn says. "To Isla Sorna."

"…You mean the island with the wild and mostly carnivorous dinosaurs?" Tsuna questions warily. "Where there is no chance of rescue should anything go wrong and all of the animals are freely wandering around, pretty much impervious to bullets, and wouldn't think twice about eating a human?"

Reborn only smiles wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Other story lines within this one:
> 
> 1) Kyouya does not actually work for Reborn. He's a tourist who saw the vicious raptors and staged a hostile takeover of the paddock. After the tonfa came out, people agreed to simply let him stay.
> 
> 2) Fun fact: Takeshi's dinosaur kills the most people.
> 
> 3) Mukuro exclusively rides his pterodactyls because no one will give him a driver’s licence.
> 
> 4) Tsuna usually has some sort of baby dinosaur tucked into his clothes somewhere.
> 
> 5) No one is entirely sure if Kyouya deliberately pushes people into the enclosure or if the poor workers fall accidentally.
> 
> 6) Hayato actually really likes the glow in the dark creations.
> 
> 7) Spoilers: Xanxus kills them.
> 
> 8) More spoilers: Xanxus is not a dinosaur.


End file.
